The conventional method of raising and lowering a toilet seat has always been less than desirable. The transference of germs, bacteria, and disease is increased by human contact with the toilet. Many have resorted to using feet, shoes, sticks, and other devices to prevent having to touch the toilet. Such means for raising and lowering a toilet lid are not always reasonable or effective. Many devices have been presented which will raise and lower a lid, but such devices are either too complex or require invasion of the toilet seat for mounting the devices. And, leverages provided by such devices are often incorrectly imposed. Grasping the lid back towards the lid hinge requires excessive leverage until the lid approaches a near vertical, at which time the force required to raise the lid is greatly diminished. Some devices have offered shock absorbing and cushioning efforts to try to counteract this design flaw.
Basic design and proper leverage application, therefore, have long been needed in an apparatus that will raise and lower a toilet seat.